


Торг честного человека

by Las_Karen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Dogs, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Karen/pseuds/Las_Karen
Summary: Джек надеется быстро разобраться с тем, что хочет понять тот взгляд Уилла, когда он заводил речь о Мэттью Брауне, о том, кто устроил покушение на Ганнибала Лектера. Почти удачное, если бы не он и докторка Блум. Расспрашивать Уилла особо некогда, да и он словно готов откусить себе язык и начинает ершиться и огрызаться, если пытаться надавить.Но он должен разобраться в том, кто такой Мэттью Браун и на чьей он стороне.





	1. Честный человек

Джеку болезненно в очередной раз видеть стены этого здания, вокруг которого развёртывалась настоящая паутина манипуляций сокрытого врага. Сокрытого на виду. Обнаружение которого было до ужаса насмешливым над ним и жертвами Чесапикского Потрошителя.  
  
Ему снится Беверли. Живая и улыбающаяся, душа и какая-то неунывающая в работе сила, которая всегда могла быть исполнительницей его намерений в мире. Холодная и разрезанная на части, жертва.  
  
Когда он был молод, то он видел во снах трупы жертв или тела из морга. Затем перестал, нарастил щит против стресса и думал, что теперь он не победим. Что его ничего больше не потревожит. А затем он осознал, что его главный ужас — это потерянные для мира живых агенты, которые работали на него, которые верили ему.  
  
Он старается представить и понять, с какими мыслями на него смотрел Уилл за решёткой, что он чувствовал, когда докторка Блум приходила, чтобы убедить его в том, что он виновен. Джеку не становится приятным ни на минуту. В итоге он старается об этом не думать, чтобы не вредить течению дела своим эмоциональным состоянием, когда Уилл играет роль приманки для Ганнибала Лектера, который в свою очередь походу действительно хочет верить в то, что его выбрал тот, чью жизнь он старательно ломал.  
  
Однако Джек надеется быстро разобраться с тем, что хочет понять тот взгляд Уилла, когда он заводил речь о Мэттью Брауне, о том, кто устроил покушение на Ганнибала Лектера. Почти удачное, если бы не он и докторка Блум. Расспрашивать Уилла особо некогда, да и он словно готов откусить себе язык и начинает ершиться и огрызаться, если пытаться надавить.  
  
Но он должен разобраться в том, кто такой Мэттью Браун и на чьей он стороне.  
  
Потому Джек вынуждает Фредерика убрать прослушку из камеры Мэттью, прямо при нём. Каждый жучок.  
  
Мэттью Браун сидит смирно на кушетке, пока медбраты торопливо выполняют поручение, а доктор Чилтон стоит за его спиной и пускает разочарованные вздохи. Но доктор достаточно умён, чтобы понять, по прямолинейной фразе Джека, что у него есть свидетели, знающие о прослушке, за которую он может подать в суд. Джек вовсе не хочет конфликтовать, но ждать не хочет, быть подслушанным и дать на запись компромат против Уилла Грэма.  
  
Он осматривает Мэттью Брауна с ног до головы, оценивая, что тот не выглядит, как загнанный зверь. Заинтересованный. В шутку подсказывающий, где какой жучок, после чего бросает взгляд на доктора Чилтона и становится ясно, кто здесь занимался обслуживанием прослушки до своего заключения. Он сидит достаточно скромно внешне и с абсолютной уверенностью в том, что всё так, как должно быть, во взгляде.  
  
Он похож этим на Уилла. Имеет свою правду в голове и прекрасно сознающий, где находится и из-за кого.  
  
Джек уже прокручивает в голове варианты, где Мэттью Браун родственник одной из жертв Потрошителя и желающий отомстить; Где он, может быть, давний знакомый Уилла или Ганнибала, разгадавший загадку личности Потрошителя; Где он некто вроде Фредди Лаундс.  
  
Джека уже бесит то, как здесь спрятаны жучки. Доктор Чилтон явно хотел знать каждый хрип своего пациента.  
  
Когда всё заканчивается, санитары выходят и Джек чуть не заходит в камеру к парню, чтобы говорить с ним с глазу на глаз. Но он вспоминает о порядках и просто провожает взглядом Чилтона. За ним запирается дверь и Джек поджимает губы смотря на Мэттью Брауна.  
  
— Здравствуй, Мэттью, — говорит Джек и двигает стул, садясь на него. Камера парня определённо лучше, чем та темница, в которой жил Уилл.  
  
— Здравствуйте.  
  
— Я Джек Кроуфорд, начальник отдела бихевиористики ФБР, — затем он добавляет более расслабленным голосом, — А также Уилла Грэма. Как вы и так знаете, мистер Браун. — напряжённый эмоциональный ноль в ответ.  
  
— Чем же я обязан вашему визиту? — хриплый ровный негромкий голос, который слышно несмотря на то, что парень не встаёт с койки, чтобы подойти. Уилл также был словно «в домике». Но это другой экземпляр, он на своей территории.  
  
— Мистер Браун, у меня есть предложение о взаимной откровенности, которая никому не навредит. Я расскажу вам, что вас интересует, в рамках разумного, вы же мне расскажете о том, как вы оказались замешанным в деле Чесапикского Потрошителя.  
  
— Хотел занять его место. — коротко и без ответа на предложение, ему интересно, но он осторожен, как на всех тех интервью, что просматривал весь день Джек раз за разом.  
  
_Во-первых, Мэттью Браун покрывает Уилла Грэма, поддерживая его образ страдальца, которого окружили стервятники и он был лишь одним из них._  
  
— На деле, в интервью и при показаниях в суде вы ровно придерживались данной версии. А также я слышал её от Ганнибала Лектера, когда он пересказывал ваши речи, во время попытки расправы над ним. — Джек полу-улыбается, одобряюще смотря в глаза пациенту. — Похвально. Каждая эмоция зазубрена до корки, пока на сцене не упоминается имя Уилла Грэма.  
  
_Во-вторых, Уилл Грэм сам покрывает Мэттью Брауна._  
  
— Когда Уилл проводил анализ вашего убийства, — он делает акцент на том, что оно было одно, — То он не делал замечаний по поводу того, что вы являетесь хладнокровным убийцей, с готовностью шёл на обсуждение вашей личности, не акцентируя внимание на убитом. Что также подтверждает тот факт, что вы не являетесь типичным психопатом, а также и вовсе можете им не являться. Психопаты абсолютно не его тип. — Джек надеется, что сделал верные выводы на счёт имения некоторых чувств (обязательств, заговорческой близости) Брауна к Уиллу и разыгрывает карту, давящую на симпатию бывшего санитара к бывшему пациенту. — После вашего, — (с Уиллом Грэмом на пару), — покушения на жизнь Ганнибала Лектера, о вас он говорить перестал. Единственное, что говорил, так это то, что вы не убивали судью, его убийство было недостаточно творческим для вас и излишне хладнокровным, безжалостным. Что также добавило в ваш профиль новые черты.  
  
— Мистеру Грэму незачем обо мне говорить. Мы не связаны. — однако его взгляд переходил плавным градиентом от напряжённой отрешённости к напряжённому волнению, интересу и настороженности. Хотел парень или нет, но он не был психопатом или человеком аутического спектра, чтобы его было сложно читать. Перед Джеком сидел сдержанный, упрямый, собранный, обычный парень, который нехотя реагировал на каждый крючок. Совершенно не соответствующий общественному образу, который составили газеты и новостные порталы.  
  
— Мне лично импонирует, что вы защищаете моего агента, однако я не журналист и не судья, чтобы сухие отрицания что-то для меня значили. Повторюсь, я предлагаю вам равный обмен, который не коим образом вам не повредит. Ни одно слово не будет вынесено за эти стены и тем более не пойдёт в суд.  
  
— У меня нет выбора. — даже не вопрос.  
  
— Нет. Как у меня нет времени на пляски с бубном, чтобы разобраться в вашей с Уиллом Грэмом ситуации, так как мы занимаемся поимкой Ганнибала Лектера.  
  
— Вы его спугнули? — парень наклоняет голову на бок, всё ещё упорно игнорируя тему Уилла Грэма.  
  
— Нет, он всё также работает психиатром в Балтиморе.  
  
— Как же вы его так ловите, что он не бежит трусливой псиной в какую-нибудь претенциозную страну?  
  
Он недолюбливает Ганнибала Лектера до обиды и чёрной насмешки.  
  
— Ответ на этот вопрос один из двух предметов торга с моей стороны, мистер Браун.  
  
— Какой же второй? — Мэттью Браун более открыто эмоционально обдумывает каждое слово Джека, играет с ним, заманивает на большую откровенность.  
  
— Считайте это сюрпризом, на второй этап нашей беседы, после того, как вы заслужите ответ на первый вопрос.  
  
— Что вас интересует? — парень даёт ему шанс.  
  
— Почему вы покрываете Уилла Грэма?  
  
— Он не заслуживает большей грязи в своей жизни, которую ему и так устроил Чесапикский Потрошитель и вы же сами.  
  
Обида за другого человека.  
  
— Вы изначально видели в нём человека? — Джек остаётся доволен реакцией собеседника на данный вопрос: брови Мэттью на короткое мгновение взлетают вверх и Джек видит его огромные оленьи глаза.  
  
Каждая схожесть с Уиллом режет по незажившей ране, когда за решёткой сидел тот, за кого он был в ответственности. Словно перед ним вновь потенциально невиновный.  
  
— Нет, изначально мне было интересно, почему тот, кого я увидел среди пациентов не подходит под описание Чесапикского Потрошителя. Человеком он стал позже. Когда вы все втаптывали его в сырой пол камеры, а он не сдавался. — Джек понимает, что ему стараются сделать больно, но сам парень удовлетворения от этого толком не получает.  
  
— Тогда вас должно заинтересовать, как мы ещё не спугнули Ганнибала Лектера. Мы ловим его на живца. — по лицу Мэттью Брауна проходит еле заметная волна. — На Уилла Грэма.  
  
— Это совершенно неразумно. Он не умеет играть. — голос Мэттью повышается, а в воздухе висит «Вы — идиот?», которое лучше бы озвучили. — У него удавалось обманывать лишь за счёт того, кто ни докторка Блум, ни прочие не хотели видеть его настоящего и не верили, что он способен на ложь. — « **Вы — идиот?** » становится выведенным всё жирнее.  
  
— Его до сих пор не хотят видеть и не верят в то, что он может лгать.  
  
— Вы не сможете долго играть на помешательстве Лектера на мистере Грэме. — Джек не был бы удивлён, если бы Мэттью встал с койки и начал обеспокоенно ходить по камере, как Уилл. Но, слава всем богам, он так не делает и помогает этим самым ему воспринимать его отдельно от Уилла.  
  
— У нас всё под контролем.  
  
— Но не мистер Грэм. Не то, как на него может влиять этот ублюдок.  
  
Настоящая и искренняя реакция  
  
— Как вы считаете, как он может на него повлиять?  
  
— Мистер Грэм плохо играет, мистер Кроуфорд, — голосом врача, который объясняет жене пациента в коме, что тот ещё долго будет без сознания, — Он будет стараться вжиться в образ, он будет пытаться понять. Даже если у вас удастся всё это провернуть, возможно Мистеру Грэму вновь придётся оказаться в психиатрической клинике.  
  
— Вы слишком хорошо его знаете.  
  
— Нет, я не знаком с ним дольше, чем с начала его заключения здесь. Я просто хотел его понять.  
  
— Он говорил также, ещё с момента посылки со скромным содержанием. — затем он хмурится и переводит тему, — Скажите, вы убили Сайкса до того, как поняли, что Уилл Грэм не одобряет насилие или после?  
  
Мэттью криво улыбается и разводит руками: — Незачем жалеть о Сайксе…  
  
— Вы убили его с жалостью. Вы не причиняли ему боль, не имели личных мотивов. Это убийство было больше необходимостью. Вы когда-нибудь представляли, как отображается внешне, когда Уилл проводит эмпатический анализ? — тишина. — Он переносит на себя эмоции убийцы. Во время вашего анализа он почти плакал. Он не был расклеен или поломан. Ему было грустно. — словно он был вынужден убить какого-нибудь пса.  
  
— Нет, я на тот момент ещё не успел узнать Уилла Грэма. — тема анализа места убийства опущена.  
  
— Что вы можете сказать о Сайксе?  
  
— Обычный парень, который хотел развлекаться и пользовался своим положением и дослужился до того, что если бы это вскрылось, то он бы надолго угодил за решётку.  
  
— У вас была эмоциональная связь, с вашей точки зрения?  
  
Мэттью смотрит на него в упор, не желая отвечать, но всё-таки хмурит брови и говорит: — Да. Слабая и в основном односторонняя с его стороны.  
  
— Почему вы выбрали его?  
  
— Потому что не пожалею.  
  
Джек же видит Уилла с телом Рендала. У него иные эмоции, нежели у Мэттью Брауна, но в их глазах схожее холодное: «Я был должен».  
  
С этого момента только Джек и Уилл точно знают, что убийство судебного пристава совершил Мэттью Браун. Улики не найдены…  
  
— Уилл ни разу не говорил, что вы ответственны хотя бы за одно убийство. Мои подозрения насчёт вас беспочвенны с точки зрения закона.  
  
С этого момента на нём висят уже двое убийц, которых нельзя раскрывать перед законом.  
  
Мэттью смотрит на него с заинтересованностью.  
  
— Он вообще ничего не говорил?  
  
— В основном он начинает рычать, если кто-то говорит на твою тему. Мне достаётся меньше всех. От меня он обычно убегает. Остальные же скоро начнут плакать с его выпадов.  
  
— С его выпадов мало кто чуть не плакал, — в его голосе теплота и Джек откидывается на спинку стула не понимая, что ему нахер делать с этими Уайльдом и Дугласом.  
  
— Ему нужна поддержка, мистер Браун. — Джек так чертовски устал. Так устал.  
  
— Ему нужен тихий дом, понимание, не опасная для психики работа, рыбалка и собаки, мистер Кроуфорд.  
  
— Или хотя бы понимание. — Джек немного вытягивает ноги и начинает выглядеть, как потрёпанный жизнью медведь, сидящий на стуле. Перемена в нём не остаётся без внимания и парень в ответ также упирается спиной в стену.  
  
— И что же вы хотите делать, чтобы он его получил?  
  
— Я хочу предложить вам переписку с Уиллом. Сейчас никто не может его поддержать напрямую и он в шатком положении.  
  
— Вы не советовались с ним на счёт переписки?  
  
— Нет. Вы напишете ему письмо, а затем он решит, будет он отвечать или нет.  
  
— Если он решит ответить, то он в отчаянии.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вам не хочется, чтобы он отвечал.  
  
— Да, Мэттью, не хочется, но это всё, что у меня остаётся.  
  
— Письма не ваша первостепенная цель?  
  
— Я хотел узнать того, кто на стороне Уилла Грэма.  
  


***

  
  
Джек следит за тем, как Уилл читает письмо, облизывая и закусывая губы. Как мгновенная тень улыбки касается его на каком-то абзаце послания. Там же он пускает на него вопрошающе-озорной взгляд. И дальше читает, закрыв пол лица ладонью. Сосредотачивается.  
  
Джек наливает себе выпить, стараясь отвлечься, чтобы не мешать Уиллу. Он вспоминает, как два часа ждал письмо Уиллу, видя, как один комок бумаги летит на пол за другим. Мэттью Брауну не хватало лишь попросить линейку, чтобы отмерить нужную высоту букв.  
  
Уилл хмыкает и Джек чувствует себя обременённой матерью, которая разрешает своей примерной дочке общаться с головорезом. Вот нахер оно ему сдалось?  
  
_Взгляд Уилла, когда он спрашивает, как разделать тело Рендала._  
  
Эта картина не отпускает его и он сравнивает тот взгляд с тем, который скользит по бумаге, явно перечитывая абзацы вновь.  
  
Джек наливает себе побольше.  
  
Когда Уилл заканчивает, то на него смотрят округлённые, обычно уставшие глаза.  
  
— Зачем, Джек?  
  
— Ты будешь отвечать?  
  
— Джек…  
  
— Да или нет?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Значит бери бумагу справа от тебя и пиши. Или напиши дома, а потом принеси мне, чтобы я разобрался с этим всем.  
  
Уилл смотрит на него его же, уже не просто уставшим, а откровенно заебавшимся взглядом, за которым Джек видит интерес к происходящему и понимание, что пока лучше не расспрашивать.


	2. Камни вопиют

Уилл заваливается к нему в кабинет помятый, уставший и обеспокоенно смотрящий по сторонам. Ему явно не хочется, чтобы его кто-то видел, кроме Джека. Его взгляд полон растерянности и какого-то следа обиды. Но не на него, хоть что-то. Уилл закрывает за собой дверь и Джек видит в его руке одноразовый пакет из алкомаркета.  
  
— Что произошло, Уилл? — он обеспокоен. Уилл выглядит, как побитый в шутливой драке мальчонка, только он взрослый и такое состояние наводит на другие мысли. Но вряд ли Уилл бы нашёл себе ночные приключения, сейчас не до того. И возможно после них он не выглядел бы таким несчастным.  
  
— Привет, Джек.  
  
Иногда Уилл становился на вид настолько хрупким и маленьким, хотя он был немногим ниже его, таким побитым жизнью, что его нужно было бы обнять, например. Или успокоить. Но обычно, когда он его пытался поддержать, выходило обратное. Белла ему говорила, что тогда можно было и приобнять хотя бы, но это кажется каким-то неуместным с профессиональной и личной точки зрения.  
  
В итоге Джек готовится пойти по минному полю имени расстроенного Грэма, зная, что он не способен предугадать где разбросана взрывчатка.  
  
— Ганнибал вновь тебя взял за живое? Навредил? Уилл?  
  
— Я… — Уилл поджимает губы. — Всё сложно, Джек. Давай просто выпьем.  
  
Джек откладывает в сторону бумаги на столе и складывает руки в замок. Кратко показывает Уиллу, чтобы тот садился и вновь складывает.  
  
— Если он что-то сделал тебе, Уилл, то ты должен мне об этом докладывать, чтобы я мог это решить.  
  
Уилл садится напротив него и достаёт из пакета бутылку и закуску. Джек же достаёт из шкафчика в столе два бокала и ставит рядом.  
  
— Здесь ничем не помочь.  
  
Джек замечает покраснение на шее Уилла, которое тот явно старательно хотел скрыть высоким воротом. На шее. Ганнибал что-то сделал.  
  
— Однако, в любом случае, стоит обсудить. Так станет легче, а я тебе ещё и скажу, можно ли это как-нибудь исправить.  
  
— Это никак не исправить, это произошло.  
  
— Скажи мне, Уилл, вас с Мэттью один негативный оживший крендель покусал или ты просто у него набрался нежелания делать мою работу проще?  
  
— Нет, меня покусал сам дьявол, — горько фырчит мужчина и наливает в бокалы алкоголь, а затем на его лице отображается отвращение.  
  
Произошло что-то, что Уилл пытается забыть, запить и отнестись как к просто неисправному факту. Он пускает намёк, что его покусали и изображает, что шутит. Недостоверно шутит.  
  
Помятый, покусанный, с красной шеей, опухшими губами, переживший что-то, что его тело приняло не с особым восторгом, но умалчивающий. Но отмытый настолько тщательно, словно он только что из душа. Ищущий утешения за выпивкой с другом.  
  
Как нельзя кстати в памяти Джека всплыли воспоминания нескольких дел в далёком прошлом.  
  
— Уилл, — обращает на себя внимание Джек, когда собеседник начинает отпивать из своего бокала, — Он тебя  _домогался_? — Джек приподнимает брови и осматривает его с особым вниманием. На руках стёртая кожа, кутикулы и кожа под ногтями набухла и покраснела.  
  
Уилл округляет глаза, становясь младше лет на двадцать и напуганным. Глубоко вздыхает и смотрит на Джека, с трагично поджатыми губами.  
  
Джек закрывает рот рукой и упирается на локоть об стол. Ему становится так тошно, что кажется, будто блевотный ком и в правду подступил к его горлу. Он сам не понимает, что выглядит со стороны таким же напуганным.  
  
Ганнибал явно не просто домогался.  
  
И Уилл подтверждает: — Он не может до конца принять факт, что мне просто может быть интересно разобраться в нём. Разгадать, что им движет. И он понимает, что я не мог просто взять и простить ему Эбигейл, и Беверли. — он начинает переходить на нью-орлесианский акцент. — И он искал во мне самый понятный ему из поводов, для поиска эмоциональной близости.  
  
Психопаты, как правило помешаны на сексе, насилии, доминировании, физическом давлении и вызывания зависимости у тех, с кем они заводят отношения.  
  
— Блять.  
  
— Я не умею врать, пришлось сделать то что должно.  
  
— Нам не хватит одной бутылки. У меня есть ещё.  
  
— Прекрасно.  
  
Уилл явно думает, что был прав, когда не хотел поднимать эту тему.  
  
Джек же думает, что ему делать.  
  
***  
  
Джек везёт Уилла домой. Пытается его отвлечь на обсуждение того, что раскопал о Ганнибале, хвалит.  
  
Пытается не показать, в каком он бешенстве.  
  
 _Вспоминает, как Уилл согласился быстро снять нанесённые травмы Ганнибалом Лектером. Как они пошли в патологоанатомскую, как Джек держал в руках камеру и печатные формы для регистрирования сексуального насилия.  
  
Отметин было много, но многие из них были расплывчаты, а большинство сияли бардовым и желтоватым из-за порванных тканей под кожей. Сжимал сильно, до боли. Давил до чёткого ощущения костей под ладонями.  
  
— Нет, я не думаю, что он проявляет садистские наклонности с той же Аланой, с ней он скорее всего нежен. Меня он наказывал. Он до сих пор обижен за покушение и моё поведение в первые пять месяцев заключения. И он был доволен.  
  
После Джек всё же проблевался в туалете, вычистив свой желудок от всего выпитого алкоголя, который и так не действовал._  
  
На Уилле, сидящего справа на сидении, его пиджак, который шире в два раза нужного. Парень просто начал мёрзнуть, дрожать. Джек смотрит на него и решает предложить то, на что Уилл скорее всего откажет.  
  
— Уилл, слушай. Я не думаю, что тебе сегодня стоит быть одному.  
  
— У меня есть собаки. Или ты хочешь переночевать у меня? — Уилл смотрит на него, приподняв бровь. В нём нет и следа алкоголя. — Я взрослый человек, справлюсь.  
  
— Да, Уилл. Ты справишься. — кивает Джек. — Но, мы можем заехать к твоим собакам, их проверить, а затем поехать к нам домой. Тебе нужно что-то живое. Настолько простая, что даже вкус нельзя понять, еда, приготовленная Беллой.  
  
Уилл в ответ молчит и Джек вздыхает.  
  
— Ты можешь взять одну-две небольшие собаки. Я просто не знаю, какого у нас будет более крупным.  
  
— Джек, я не изнасилованная девочка-подросток…  
  
— Уилл, в том и дело, что по факту это надругательство. — «изнасилование» не идёт из горла, но фраза Джека всё равно режет по больному Уиллу.  
  
— Я справлюсь.  
  
— Давай в этот раз мы вспомним, что ты просто человек? Просто по-дружески, как тогда, когда ты сидел со мной больше часа, пытаясь выяснить, что со мной происходит. Когда я узнал, что Белла больна. Поедим, выпьем ещё. Ты ляжешь спать со своими Бастерами, — одно имя он запомнил. Уиллу часто приходилось окликать пса, когда Джек приходил к нему. Забавный, активный, ласковый и самоуверенный пёс.  
  
— Бастер там один, — но ему явно приятно, что Джек запомнил.  
  
— Он просто нечто.  
  
— Я же знал, на что шёл. — ищет в себе вину.  
  
— Это не отменяет того факта, что тебе в жизни сейчас необходимо что-то помимо него. Это необходимо твоей психике.  
  
Он вспоминает слова Мэттью Брауна.  
  
 _«- Мистер Грэм плохо играет, мистер Кроуфорд. Он будет стараться вжиться в образ, он будет пытаться понять. Даже если у вас удастся всё это провернуть, возможно Мистеру Грэму вновь придётся оказаться в психиатрической клинике.»_  
  
Да-да, Джек полный идиот. Последняя скотина.  
  
— Уилл, ты уже попробовал самое страшного. Мой дом по сравнению с этим рай на земле.  
  
— Ладно, давай попробуем.  
  
Джек понимает, что Уиллу сейчас не нужен начальник. Просто друг.  
  
***  
  
Через день Джек сидит в своём кабинете и радостно разговаривает с Ганнибалом по телефону, обсуждая перенос совместного ужина на час раньше.  
  
Они заканчивают.  
  
Стол летит на пол с грохотом.  
  
Телефон отскакивает от пола до самой двери. Компьютер трещит и на него наваливается всё остальное содержимое стола. В ящиках стола лязганье и глухие удары.  
  
Джек идёт по кабинету медленно, нервно, зажато. В яром гневе.  
  
Он даже не сразу замечает, как в дверь просунулась кудрявая голова Зеллера, перепуганного, словно это на него бросили стол, а не на пол.  
  
— Шеф, всё хорошо?  
  
—  **Пошёл вон!**  
  
Джек глубоко вздыхает, когда Зеллер исчезает из виду.  
  
Что ему делать?  
  
Что ему, блять, делать?  
  
***  
  
Джек вновь в этом здании. Только в этот раз Чилтон врёт, что жучков нет.  
  
Потому Джек просит Мэттью всё проверить самому. И в приёмной части камеры тоже.  
  
Чилтон смотрит на Джека безумными глазами и пытается что-то говорить против.  
  
— Здесь будет обсуждение моментов дела, Фредерик, если я узнаю, что, хотя бы один жучок останется в этом помещении, то тебе лучше не знать о том, что произойдёт в итоге. Потому стой позади меня, пока мистер Браун будет проверять эту камеру на их реальное количество, которое ты от меня скрыл.  
  
— Джек, это моя больница, я могу выдворить тебя отсюда.  
  
— А я могу поднять против тебя дело, которое и без некоторых незарегистрированных деталей толсто. Встал позади.  
  
— Разве я не заслужил доверия?  
  
— Так и поддерживай его дальше!  
  
Чилтону ничего не остаётся кроме того, что быть почти вытесненным в коридор, после того, как даёт ключ требовательному агенту. Джек открывает камеру Мэттью, который пока не двигался на всякий случай. Затем он встаёт, закрывая выход в коридор. Он кивает Мэттью, который насторожен и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
  
Мэттью Браун двигается плавно, аккуратно, проверяет каждое место, куда можно было прикрепить прослушку. В самой камере она оказалась прицеплена под кроватью. Затем выходит в приёмную часть и переглядывается с Джеком. Там он находит ещё жучок под сиденьем стула и совсем небольшой, и дорогой, между стеной и стеклом, отделяющим приёмную и камеру.  
  
Парень отдаёт ему найдёнышей в руку, проверяет на всякий случай ещё пару мест и возвращается в камеру. Джек закрывает за ним дверь, а затем передаёт жучки Чилтону, вынуждая его пройти дальше в коридор. Он видит, что доктор его опасается, а затем закрывает перед ним дверь.  
  
Мэттью стоит посреди камеры и смотрит на него с тем же опасением, приправленным интересом.  
  
Также на него уже третий день смотрят коллеги, который даже стараются с ним не разговаривать.  
  
— Что-то с мистером Грэмом?  
  
— Да, Мэттью.  
  
— Что с ним? — Джек отмечает про себя изменения в Мэттью Брауне, он более открыто проявляет эмоции, не изображает психопата. Теперь он в круге его доверенных лиц.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы он тебя посетил, но сперва мне нужно рассказать последние события.  
  
 _«И хочу, чтобы ты разнёс меня на кусочки своим гневом»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Камни вопиют - фразеологизм, означающий возмущение, негодование, гнев. Из Евангелия, означающий, что не только люди исходятся в возмущении, а даже камни, если бы они умели говорить.


	3. Тпечатки

Джек сам начинает путаться в сторонах того, что он творит из-за безграничного чувства вины. Он нарушает профессиональные рамки и логику, когда решает устроить Мэттью Брауну и Уиллу Грэму встречу, покрывает их убийства, настоящие обстоятельства покушения на Ганнибала Лектера.  
  
С другой стороны, он делает всё возможное для поддержания душевного равновесия Уилла, когда позволяется начаться переписки с его поклонником (и она правда действует успокаивающе, а встреча позволит ему пропитаться новыми впечатлениями).  
  
С третьей стороны, он конченный мудак, когда позволяет своему агенту под прикрытием жертвовать собой. С четвёртой, это ради дела, дела всей его жизни.  
  
С пятой, его поступки уже выглядят, как приступ паники.  
  
Джек не может говорить об этом всём со своим психиатром, а потому позволяет себе слабость. Позволяет Мэттью говорить всё, что он хочет, когда рассказал ему о том, что произошло с Уиллом. Позволяет себе глубоко принять все те гневные взгляды Мэттью, которые его делают похожим на тот образ психопата из газет.  
  
Результатом вчерашней беседы было то, что Мэттью Браун начал отчего-то относиться к нему более благосклонно. Джек не хотел это понимать до конца. Он до сих пор хочет видеть лишь гнев в свой адрес. И Мэттью правда рассержен, он даже пускал презрительные замечания, отчитывал. Но в тоже самое время он был удовлетворён чувством вины Джека, он был удовлетворён принятым им решением. Как-то Джек и в правду оказался его союзником.  
  
Джек понимает, что Мэттью хочет через него нести своё влияние в мир, но они пока совпадают в своих планах.  
  
Сделать лучше Уиллу Грэму.  
  
Его агент идёт рядом с ним, хмурится, старается не смотреть на окружение в психиатрической клинике. Недовольно бросает взгляд на Чилтона, который словно случайно оказывается на лестнице.  
  
— Он вас уже ждёт. — а затем, с саркастичным взглядом, уходит наверх в свой кабинет, оставляя их на санитара. Джек лишь вздыхает на столь явную обиду.  
  
Они оба бросают взгляд на плечистого брюнета в белой форме, который напряжённо рассматривает Джека, после чего молча разворачивается и идёт к камере Мэттью Брауна.  
  
***  
  
 _Сухие и длинные пальцы натягивают его кожу предплечья, когда пытаются обхватить, чтобы притянуть Уилла к себе. Там останется след от ладони, полупрозрачным пурпурным градиентом расплывающийся к локтю._  
  
Его прижимают к себе, вдыхают его запах, уткнувшись носом под ухо. Ему не понятно, как у того может быть такая обманчивая тёплая кожа. Обманчивая, потому что успокаивает на какое-то мгновение, создаёт впечатление, что всё пройдёт гладко. Он даже ловит чужие нотки обожания. А затем чувствует на себе чужие зубы и, как шершавая ладонь давит на его поясницу, сжимает до боли.  
  
Опасность.  
  
Он и сам видит, как его руки, упёршиеся в матрац и не дающие ему позорно упасть, дрожат. Ему холодно, вены вздуваются, а капли пота начинают бежать по телу.  
  
Сейчас к лучшему, что в него всем весом вжимается психопат, которому безразличны чужие чувства, как бы он не пытался имитировать неполноценную эмпатию.  
  
Его лопатки оказываются под давлением двух рук, и он оказывается вынужденным склониться к кровати. Подчинённая поза.  
  
Он упирается лбом в простынь и прикрывает глаза, игнорируя шуршание позади.  
  
С ним говорят, но он отвечает односложно.  
  
Сейчас, сидя в приёмной камеры, ему не хочется говорить на эту тему, но он понимает, что собеседник знает о том, что произошло. Что заставило его начальника организовать его встречу с соучастником попытки покушения на жизнь Ганнибала Лектера.  
  
Он видит в глазах Мэттью Брауна понимание, а потому их разговор, что чуть не свернул на опасную дорожку, возвращается в более безопасное русло. Уилл не может скрыть отчаянную усталость во взгляде и то, как резко поникло его тело.  
  
Взгляд Мэттью тёмный, тяжёлый и напряжённый.  
  
— Скажите, как Бастер, пожалуйста. — «пожалуйста» звучит, как взаимная озвученная просьба сменить тему, которая обоим впивается своими клыками в сердца.  
  
Уилл уже писал в письме это, но без промедлений отвечает: — Швы больше не расходятся. Из-за того, что он не понимает, что серьёзно ранен и надо спокойно полежать, рана долго заживает. Он, как и прежде, бескомпромиссно счастлив. — образ раненного пса с не заросшей областью краснеющего шва, на краях которого скапливаются капли лейкоцитов, но упорно бегающий с той ночи следом, машущий хвостом и вываливающий язык из пасти — этот образ делает ему больно. Когда он видел его в живую поначалу, то казалось, словно он готов расплакаться.  
  
— Ткани уже срастаются во внешнем слое кожи?  
  
— Да, скоро будем снимать швы. У него начинает расти шерсть на выбритой области, надеюсь она не помешает ветеринару, — в голосе Уилла проскальзывает теплота. Собаки явно лучшая тема для его отвлечения.  
  
— Когда я жил в интернате, то у нас был сторожевой пёс Бадди. Он был спокойный, постоянно сопящий, любящий нас и ненавидящий всех, кто проходил у территории. Ему было лет шесть. Кажется, в его роду были водолазы, у которых шерсть такая… трубочками.  
  
— Вам позволяли с ним играть? — Уилл заглатывает наживку, чтобы его зацепил крючок и перенёс в более чистый от переживаний водоём.  
  
— Не совсем. Скорее нет. Он жил ближе к выходу с территории и на нас рявкал сторож, если мы подходили туда без дела. Но если по делу, то можно было его погладить.  
  
— Он тебе нравился?  
  
— Очень. Он был весьма ласковым псом.  
  
— Тогда ты точно его гладил чаще, чем «по делам». — в глазах Уилла проскальзывает озорной огонёк.  
  
— В точку, мистер Грэм. Моя комната в общежитии была на первом этаже, я любил по ночам выходить на улицу через окно. Ещё я мог пробираться на крышу, замок на двери был дешёвый навесной. Но мне нравилось пробираться к Бадди. С ним в обнимку и на земле было тепло.  
  
Уиллу нравилось, как спокойно, повествовательно и словно убаюкивающе говорил Мэттью, но после темы Бастера он опасался, что история с Бадди закончится плохо.  
  
— С ним всё было хорошо?  
  
— Да. Я просто решил вам рассказать о нём.  
  
— А у тебя не было собаки?  
  
— Я часто переезжал, а потом начал учиться в медицинском и свободном времени не стало вовсе, хоть я и осел в Балтиморе. Да и моё съемное жильё обычно запрещало домашних животных. Но я хотел бы собаку.  
  
— Да, было бы славно, — улыбнувшись заключает Уилл.  
  
Он знает, что Джек стоит в коридоре и скоро их время свидания подойдёт к концу. Потому он хочет успеть узнать об увлечениях Мэттью, любит ли он рыбу, ходил ли на рыбалку, уютно ли ему было в той квартире, где он жил до того, как попался Джеку и Алане.  
  
Мэттью выглядит готовым ко всем вопросам.  
  
***  
  
Когда Уилл выходит из камеры, то Джек тут же подходит к нему, и они вместе направляются к выходу, игнорируя поспевающего санитара.  
  
Джек смотрит на лицо Уилла, которое словно расслабилось, после беседы с Мэттью и ему даже становится несколько неловко поднимать тему, но голос звучит привычно твёрдо.  
  
— Теперь ты готов к активным действиям? Пурнел рвёт и мечет.  
  
— Да, Джек, готов. — Уилл не смотрит на него и они больше не заговаривают. Джек даёт ему возможность побыть ещё с отпечатком Мэттью Брауна на душе. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И да, изначально фик задумывался, как развлекательный даббл для подруги. Теперь же это ангстовый мини, который было интересно писать, но тяжело.


End file.
